Right Now
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Seth and Dean really can't wait until they're not backstage. Oneshot, M/M, PWP, Complete


**Right Now:**

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

"Uh, Dean. We _really_ shouldn't be doing this." Seth groaned, his fingers gripping tighter on firm bicep muscles as he felt Dean's beard scratch at his neck, teeth nipping at his sensitive skin. They were currently backstage, hidden away in Seth's locker room, wrapped up together up against the wall. He let out a sharp gasp, his body pushing harder into the older man, a tinge of electricity coursing through his body as he felt their covered cocks rub against each other. "Anyone could walk in."

Dean lifted his face from Seth's neck, his hands gripping hard onto the younger man's lithe hips. His blue eyes searched Seth's brown orbs. Seth's eyes certainly deceived him, the younger man didn't want him to stop him at all. His lips curled into a smirk. "Tell me to stop and I will."

Seth didn't break the eye contact, almost challenging his lover. He suddenly felt Dean's hands slide off his hips, the older man pulling their bodies apart, the stupid smirk on his lips still intact. His body betrayed him as he let out a whine from the loss of contact, his hand sliding up Dean's arms and grabbing at those firm shoulders, fingers digging into the flesh to keep him there. "No."

"No what, Sethie?" Dean grinned at him.

"No I don't want you to stop." Seth responded. He watched Dean open his mouth to say something smart back to him but he beat the older man to it, leaning forward and pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. His right hand moved up to grab at the back of Dean's head, holding him in place as their tongues met inside of his mouth. He let his brown eyes flutter shut as he melted into the kiss, his skin prickling with excitement.

He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when he felt Dean's hands touch his hips again, squeezing the flesh there momentarily before moving around to grab at his ass cheeks. He bucked his hips up, their jean covered cocks pressing against each other, a rhythmic grind beginning as their kiss deepened.

He was addicted to Dean's kisses, the older man's talented tongue able to make his toes curl in whatever way he decided to use it on him. His left hand moved from its spot on Dean's shoulder, making its way to the middle Dean's chest, skilled fingers easily able to undo Dean's buttons on his shirt. Their kiss never faltered once while Seth's hand was busy undoing each button which he knew was revealing inch after inch of glorious skin and muscle that he knew was all his. He almost cursed himself for keeping his eyes closed but kissing with eyes open was weird.

He pulled away from the kiss once he felt the last button undo, his brown eyes fluttering open, surprised to see pale blue orbs already looking at him, lust evident in his pupils. He dropped the contact, left hand sneaking into Dean's open shirt, pushing the material away, a groan being pulled from his lips as his fingers danced across his lover's skin. "Fuck you're so hot."

Dean sniggered. "Duh."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Way to ruin the moment."

Dean leaned forward and placed a half kiss to the corner of Seth's mouth, deliberately missing the younger man's lips fully. "How do you wanna do this?" His fingers dug into the rounded flesh of Seth's ass. He leaned in closer to his lover, lips against Seth's ear. "Do you want to get fucked right here against the door?" He nipped at Seth's ear lobe, getting a whine in return. "Or do you want to jump on and ride me over on that bench?"

Seth let out a moan that time as he leaned forward and reconnected their lips back together. Their kiss was short and sweet this time, barely lasting ten seconds before he pulled back again. "Both?"

Dean's lips curled into a smirk. "Both?" He asked, his stomach twisting in anticipation. "Well which way first?"

"Up against the wall." Seth grinned right back. "But not before I get that dick of yours in my mouth."

Dean's hands immediately moved from Seth's ass to grab at the hem of the younger man's t-shirt. He felt Seth's hand move away from the back of his head so that Dean could pull the shirt up and over the younger man's head, letting the article of clothing drop carelessly on the floor. He shrugged off his own button up shirt, allowing it to drop and just leaving the two men standing in just their jeans.

He moved forward, reconnecting their lips in a hot, open mouthed kiss while his hands went straight to Seth's belt. His fingers undoing the leather at the same time that he felt the younger man's hands attach themselves to his belt. He felt the pit of his stomach curl excitedly when his fingers moved to undo his lover's extra tight jeans. Once he'd pulled the zipper down, he hooked his fingers into the waistband, tugging the heavy material down, along with Seth's black briefs, to just under his lover's juicy ass.

His hands went right back around to grab at the round globes, giving them a decisive squeeze, eliciting a soft moan to fall from Seth's lips. He was so lost in how good Seth's ass felt in his hands that he didn't realize that Seth had already undone his jeans and was pushing them down his legs. He only noticed what Seth was doing when he suddenly didn't have the younger man's ass in his hands.

His eyes fluttered open and looked down, seeing a pair of brown orbs looking wantonly back up at him. He saw out of the corner of his eye the younger man's hand reaching up to wrap around his thick, hard cock. He let out a groan, that warm hand feeling good around his length. He didn't even get a chance to think about what would feel better than Seth's hand when he felt his lover's tongue trace around his cock head.

"Yeah. Seth." Dean's voice was quiet as he moaned. His hands lifted up to brace himself up against the wall that they were leaning against, his eyes starting to flutter shut as he felt his lover's lips wrap around his cock and slide them ever so slowly right down his length.

Seth's brown eyes watched the reactions his boyfriend was having. He loved sucking Dean's cock, he couldn't get enough of it. The salty taste of the precum as it slid down the back of his tongue down his throat, the feeling of having his mouth so full that nothing else could fit in it and of course, the reaction he always got from his lover. He slowly pulled his lips back up the length, teasing the older man.

He gave Dean's fat cock head one hard suck before he began bobbing up and down his lover's length, his pace starting off slow but gaining speed with each bob and with every reaction he got from Dean. He heard the moan from above him, felt the way Dean's hips pushed forward when his lips reached the base of the older man's cock, forcing the thick length further down his throat, Dean's cock head hitting the back of his throat.

He groaned and opened his mouth wider, allowing the other man to do what he wanted to his mouth. His brown eyes were still staring up at his lover, watching the way Dean was braced against the wall, fingers gripping at the brick while his head was slumped forward, lips parted as he allowed himself to let out soft, appreciative moans. He felt Dean's hips start to push in and out of his mouth, his lips sucking hard around his lover's cock, trying to make his mouth feel as tight as he could for Dean.

Seth lifted his hand, his fingers gently running along Dean's balls. He felt the other man shudder slightly, heard the shaky moan from him as he gently started to rub his fingers along the sensitive skin. Dean absolutely loved it when Seth played with his balls and Seth always took full advantage of that knowledge, making sure to get his lover nearly right to the brink before pulling away.

He didn't have that advantage tonight though when he felt Dean pull his head off his cock and smack away his hand. He looked up at his lover in disbelief as Dean pulled him up by the hair so that he was standing again and they were face to face. "What?"

"You damn well what." Dean grinned at him. He leaned forward and pressed their lips back together for a quick kiss before he pulled away and turned Seth around so that he was right up against the wall. He used one hand to keep Seth up against the wall while the other one grabbed at the younger man's hips, pulling them back so that his ass was sticking out even more. He let out a groan. "Fuck you have the best ass."

Seth looked over his shoulder at his lover. He deliberately moved his hips side to side to make his ass cheeks jiggle slightly. "You tell me that all the time Dean." He smirked at his lover. "And I'll _never_ get sick of hearing it."

Dean lifted two of his fingers up this lips, pushing them inside and coating them with his saliva, his blue eyes locked on Seth's brown orbs the whole time. He watched the way the younger man tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and reached down. His other hand that was holding Seth in place up against the wall slid down to pull Seth's jeans down even lower so that they slid right down to his calves.

His left hand then moved up to spread the younger man's cheeks apart, revealing Seth's puckered entrance. He groaned at the sight, the pretty pucker goading him to do something to it. He pressed his index finger that was coated in saliva up against the entrance, his stomach curling in knots as he felt Seth shudder in anticipation. He ever so slowly pushed the thick digit inside of the younger man, the heat engulfing his finger and making him wish his cock was inside already.

He wriggled his finger around inside the tight heat, the tip rubbing against the sensitive walls, making Seth let out a moan. He pulled the digit all the way out before pushing in two fingers inside in one push. He groaned as he felt Seth push back against him, rolling his hips. "You're still pretty loose from this morning."

Seth snorted. "Then you can hurry up and fuck me."

Dean smirked at the younger man. "Or maybe I'll take my time since you're so desperate for my cock." He curled his fingers, the tips of his fingers rubbing hard against his lover's prostate. He loved the reaction Seth had.

Seth pushed back hard against the fingers, his head rolling back on his shoulder. " _Deannn._ " He whined. "C'mon, baby, _please_."

Dean slowly pulled his fingers out of Seth, his lips curling into a large grin as he heard yet another whine come from his younger lover. He spat on his hand and coated his almost throbbing cock with the saliva. He usually carried lube but that was all the way over on the other side of the room and there was no way he was leaving his spot. He let out a soft moan of his own as he hand rubbed his cock.

His stomach was already twisting in knots, his heart hammering away in his chest as he bent his knees slightly to line himself up. One hand stayed wrapped around the base of his cock, one on Seth's left hip. He slowly pushed forward, identical gasps coming from both his and Seth's mouth as he rubbed his cock head against the younger man's entrance. He didn't bother teasing like he normally did, he couldn't wait any longer and he knew Seth felt the same.

The pit of Seth's stomach was swirling as he felt Dean's cock slide inside of him. He braced himself up against the wall, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt the thick length squeeze its way inside of him. He felt Dean's hand squeeze his hip, the older man murmuring words of encouragement as he pushed all the way in, not stopping until his hips were flush against his. He let out a loud groan when he felt Dean fully inside him

His eyes fluttered back open and he looked over his shoulder to see Dean looking at him, an unspoken question evident in his blue eyes, awaiting the permission he needed to have from him. Seth pushed his hips back up against Dean's. "Dean. C'mon."

Dean's lips curled into a smirk, his grip steady on Seth's hips as he slowly pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in. His reward was the noise that escaped from Seth's lips, a strangled moan that made him repeat his movement again, this time a little quicker and definitely harder. Each time he pushed in and pulled out, he got a little faster, their hips colliding, the smacking echoing in the room.

His fingers grabbed tighter at Seth's hips, nails biting into the skin there. He let out a groan. "Fuck. You feel so good Seth." He leaned forward, resting his forehead on his lover's shoulder as he continued moving in and out of his lover. He worked himself into a rhythm, quick in, quick out. Hard in, hard out. In and out. In. Out.

Seth was lost in ecstasy, his skin felt like it was on fire, his pleasure going into overdrive. His hands scrambled to grab at something, anything on the wall to hold himself up. Fuck he wished there was a bed here. He'd spread himself so wide for Dean that the older man wouldn't know what to do with himself. He let out a loud moan of his lover's name, pushing his hips back even harder against the older man, catching him mid thrust and causing another loud clap of their bodies colliding.

This wasn't the first time they'd fucked at work and Seth knew it wouldn't be the last now that Dean was back but it just got better every time. The thrill that someone could walk in at anytime and find them like this made his stomach do a back flip. He turned his head slightly, making eye contact with his lover, their orbs locking in a secret conversation before he pressed their lips together in a hard, rushed kiss.

He let his eyes close, the feeling of Dean's tongue curling against his, the pit of his stomach flipping with excitement, knowing full well that Dean could taste himself on Seth's tongue. He moaned through the kiss, his right hand betraying him and sliding down to grab at his own neglected cock that was straining hard against his stomach. His hand started its own pace, matching Dean's thrusts perfectly. He groaned into the kiss, his teeth tugging at his lover's lip, sucking it hard into his mouth, the sound of their bodies smack, smack, smacking together the only sound he could hear in the room.

He felt Dean's hands tighten their grip on his hips, his thrusts starting to get a little bit rougher, a little hurried as their kiss got messier and messier. He had to pull back from the kiss when he felt Dean's cock push hard against his prostate, a loud moan leaving his lips as he let his head fall back against the older man's shoulder. "Fuck. Dean. There." He panted. He could see stars, he could feel the coil in his stomach start to unravel, his toes starting to curl inside his shoes. "Fucking. Right. There."

Dean knew his lover was close, he could see it written all over his face, the younger man's face scrunched right up, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth hanging open while curses and moans fell from his lips. His thrusts didn't falter at all, his pace staying the same. "Seth, baby." He barely managed to get out. "Did you still want to ride me? Fuck I'm so close."

Seth's eyes snapped open instantly. "Get on the bench."

Dean stopped moving, slowly pulling out of his lover and taking a few steps backwards. He took a few deep breaths before he moved over to sit on the bench. He wrapped his hand around his cock, moving it up and down a few times, making sure he was still hard as he watched Seth slowly pull himself off of the wall. He watched the younger man make his way over to where he was sitting, stopping only briefly to take off his shoes and pull his jeans off completely.

Seth closed the distance between them, stopping right in front of where Dean was sitting. He looked down at the older man who was at the exact right spot. He watched the look of realization dawn on Dean who immediately leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Seth's cock, that smirking mouth swallowing him down in one movement. He let out a sharp gasp as he watched Dean bob his mouth up and down, the perfect suction around his cock as he worked him closer and closer to the edge.

Seth let a hand run across Dean's newly shaved head. He almost missed the bits of straggly hair that he could grip onto to fuck his older lover's face. He let out a moan and pulled his boyfriend's mouth off of his throbbing cock. "You keep going and I'll cum in your mouth."

Dean grinned. "Like I've ever complained before."

"Shut up." Seth rolled his eyes, pushing Dean back so he was lying on his back on the bench. He moved forward and straddled the older man's strong thighs, his feet resting on either side of the bench on the floor. One hand grabbed Dean's cock while the other spread apart his ass cheeks, lining himself up. He instantly sank down on the hard length, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as felt all of Dean inside of him.

Dean looked up at his lover. "Are ya gonna move? Or have I gotta do all the work tonight?"

"Shut up." Seth said through gritted teeth, his eyes snapping open as he looked down at his lover. His hands grabbed at Dean's chest, holding himself steady as he began bouncing up and down on Dean's cock, the slight creaking of the bench below them the only other noise.

Dean's hands moved up to grab at Seth's hips, squeezing the flesh, urging the younger man to really bounce up and down on his cock. Not that Seth needed much encouragement, the younger man had already started up a fast pace of lifting his hips up quickly before slamming them back down hard, his lips parted open as he let out soft groans and curses. He reached for Seth's cock that was bobbing right in front of him, his hand squeezing the length, pumping the younger man's cock in time with his bounces.

Seth's bounces faltered slightly and Dean took this as his opportunity to sit up and thrust his hips up inside the tight heat. He watched the way that Seth's face instantly changed, the younger man's fingers finding Dean's shoulders and squeezing the thick muscle as he tried to push down against the hard thrusting from his lover.

" _Dean._ " Seth whined.

This was too much, way too much. He could feel the coil that was deep inside of him unravel. All he could think was Dean, their blue and brown eyes locking onto each other once more, a spark passing between them. All he could hear was the sound of their bodies colliding over and over again combined with his soft pants and moans and Dean's grunts and groans. All he could smell was Dean. All he could taste was Dean. All he could feel was Dean. He couldn't ever get enough of this man.

He didn't even get a chance to warn his lover of his impending doom, although he was sure Dean could see it a mile away. He pulled his hips up, pushed his hips down, chasing Dean's cock pounding his prostate, the sensation combined with Dean's hand pumping his cock too much. He couldn't hold on even if he tried. He let out a groan of Dean's name as he let himself go, his fingers grabbing hard on his lover's shoulders, knowing that there would probably be marks there once they finished. He felt that coil undo fully while he let out a deep groan of Dean's name, his eyes breaking their contact with the icy blue orbs they connected to, his cock twitching hard before he felt his cum shoot out the end of it, no doubt coating Dean's fit torso.

Dean's grip on Seth's hip tightened even more as he watched his lover orgasm. Watching Seth let go like this was the most erotic thing Dean had ever seen in his life, the look of absolute bliss on his lover's face always more than enough to push him over the edge. He felt the warm cum splatter up his chest, some even splatter against his chin, and that was enough. His eyes slid shut, his lips parted as he moaned out Seth's name while he let go inside of his younger lover, his cock throbbing hard as he shot his load inside of the other man.

It took more than a few moments of heavy breathing before the two men opened their eyes, blue on brown connecting and intertwining. Seth leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Dean's lips. There was no rush, no urgency, this was just about the two of them, coming down from such a high.

Seth pulled back. "You look good with my cum on your chin."

Dean laughed. He lifted his finger to his face and wiped the cum off. He moved his finger to his lips and sucked the salty cum off his finger. He moaned lightly. "You taste good."

Seth ran his hand across Dean's head. "It's still weird you not having any hair for me to play with."

"Play with your own hair then." Dean smirked. "How do you think the fans will react when they see me?"

"They'll love it cause you look fucking hot." Seth grinned back at his lover.

"You're a little biased though." Dean answered. He looked up at the clock on the wall. "I suppose we should start getting ready."

"You might have to carry me to the shower, my legs are like jelly." Seth laughed.

Dean's smirk changed into a smile. "Anything you want Seth."

 **END**

 **A/N:** Soo, its been a while. Thank you for all for reading and reviewing! I hope this is the beginning of me getting back into writing again. And a huge thank you to Dean for returning this past week. Thanks again! GatesVengeance x


End file.
